Danilo De Girolamo
Danilo De Girolamo (May 1, 1956 – May 9, 2012) was an Italian actor and voice actor.1 He is the Italian dub of Stanley Engelstatern from 1993 to 2004. Dubbing roles Animation * Crane in Kung Fu Panda4 * Crane in Kung Fu Panda 25 * Crane in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (season 1)6 * Gurgle in Finding Nemo * Bear & Treelo in Bear in the Big Blue House * Dash in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea7 * President Hathaway in Monsters vs. Aliens * Delbert Doppler in Treasure Planet * King Gator in All Dogs Go to Heaven * Pain in Hercules: Zero to Hero * Pain in Hercules: The Animated Series * Pain / Timothy Q. Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse * Frugal Lucre in Kim Possible * Jeff Fungus in Monsters, Inc. * Martin Benson in Bee Movie * Guido in Cars (Various foreign dubbed versions) * Baby Gonzo in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Wallace in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Roy in Garfield and Friends * Dragon in Jane and the Dragon * Troubadour in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Rodger Radcliffe (singing voice) in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Ling (singing voice) in Mulan II * Rollo in Valiant Live action * Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban8 * Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix9 * Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince10 * Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 111 * Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 212 * James Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl13 * James Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest14 * James Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End15 * Fegan Floop in Spy Kids * Fegan Floop in Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Fegan Floop in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Gustavo Fring in Breaking Bad16 * Eli Gold in The Good Wife (Ep. 1-61) * Loki in Son of the Mask * Boris Grishenko in GoldenEye * Lorne in Angel * Reggie Warrington in The Nutty Professor * David Langley in Bean - The Ultimate Disaster Movie * Jerry in Liar Liar * Bob in Birth * Heywood in The Shawshank Redemption * Mitch Roman in Patch Adams * Roger in Pulp Fiction * Rex in Airheads * Hillary in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Hillary in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life * Mayor R. Brown in Yogi Bear * Dr. Brackish Okun in Independence Day * Patch Quatermain in Johnny English Reborn * Whitworth in 2 Fast 2 Furious * Paul Ashworth in Fever Pitch * Henry Swinton in A.I. Artificial Intelligence * Thomas Renfield in Dracula: Dead and Loving It * Berowne in Love's Labour's Lost * Harold Carvey in The Getaway * Oscar Choice in Armageddon * Ted Maltin in Jingle All the Way * Robbie Hart in The Wedding Singer * Bobby Boucher Jr. in The Waterboy * King Edward VIII in The King's Speech * Ralph Wyman in Short Cuts * Ollie Powers in Any Given Sunday * Dave Goldman in Bye Bye Love * Nate Pearson in Aliens in the Attic * Lars Smuntz in Mouse Hunt * Donnie in Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Archibald Cunningham in Rob Roy * Bon Bon / Lt. Víctor in Before Night Falls * Fra Pavel in The Golden Compass